The Phoenix (A!)
"The Phoenix" is the twenty-eighth episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and fifty-ninth episode overall. Plot -You’re a firecracker, Creed… And I am an atomic bomb!- Phoenix yelled, picking Sabretooth up telekinetically and pushing him against a wall. Behind her, other members of the Brotherhood laid unconscious, after trying to face the new, more powerful Jean Grey. Colossus and Wolverine carried Avalanche, Blob and Toad to nullifying cells. Soon enough, Creed was knocked unconscious again. This time, Jean herself picked him up and tossed him inside a cell. As she was on her way out, she noticed Mr. Sinister smiling at her. Enraged, her eyes became fiery and she got closer to the glass, punching it. -You done, Jean?- Cyclops asked, walking to her. Her eyes became normal again and she turned from the glass. -Yes, Scott. I’m coming!- She exclaimed, as she levitated out of the Detention Room. -That was eaaaaasy…- Iceman commented, as the X-Men had lunch. -Not thanks to you, sugar.- Rogue chuckled. -Hey! We have our own Scarlet Witch! Even stronger, possibly.- He defended himself. -It’s not easy to top!- -He’s got a point.- Havok shrugged. -See? Someone who gets it.- Bobby smiled. -Doesn’t it feel… Unfair?- Nightcrawler asked. -You know… How easy that was.- -A little… Yes.- Colossus nodded. -What if we took things to a new level?- Angel suggested. -I’m listening.- Gambit rested his elbows on the table. -I mean… We have Jean now…- Warren started explaining. -Phoenix.- Grey corrected him. -Phoenix.- Worthington nodded. -We could start taking on bigger threats. Maybe go beyond Earth.- Beast, who hadn’t been really paying attention, listened up. -I could ask my contact at S.W.O.R.D., Abigail Brand.- -S.W.O.R.D.?- Psylocke asked. -Sentient World Observation and Res…- Beast started to explain the acronym, but was interrupted by Cannonball. -Someone wanted it to spell sword really bad.- -What do you think, Scott?- Storm asked the field leader. -The idea of protecting people from other planets does sound good. And we are now able to take on that kind of problems…- He nodded, then faced Beast. -Hank, call your friend and prepare the Blackbird to fly in space.- The doctor nodded and left the room. Some time later, he gathered his teammates in front of a screen, which allowed live communication with a green haired woman. -Hello, X-Men. I’m Commander Abigail Brand, director of S.W.O.R.D.. Hank told me you wanted to help us with threats outside of Earth.- -We do, Director Brand.- Cyclops nodded. -Is there any way we can help?- -Actually, there is. There is an ongoing conflict within the Shi’ar Empire. Emperor D'Ken is attempting to use the power of the M’Kraan Crystal, but his sister Lilandra, rightfully believing it would destroy the universe, opposes him.- -What’s the M’Kraan Crystal?- Beast inquired. -It’s a crystal of unknown origin. Every million years, when nine galaxies enter a certain alignment, the Crystal would open a gateway to what legend said was absolute power. Should its stasis fields be destroyed, the gravitational forces would extend into the universe, drawing all of it into a black hole, causing the universe to collapse.- McCoy looked at Scott. -Okay, Director Brand. We will help you.- -Thank you, X-Men. I’ll send the coordinates over to Hank. Commander Brand, out.- She said, stopping the communication. After making some adjustments to the Blackbird, the X-Men travelled to Chandilar, the throne world of the Shi’ar Empire. When they got there, they spotted a teal and orange spaceship that contrasted with the rest of the Shi’ar fleet. -What’s that over there?- Kitty Pryde asked, pointing at it. After Beast successfully landed the Blackbird, the X-Men approached the other ship cautiously. Suddenly, a raccoon walked out of the ship, holding a large gun. -Who the hell are you?- He asked. -A talking raccoon?- Iceman raised an eyebrow. -Ohhh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you!- Rocket exclaimed, holding his aim at Bobby. -Rocket! Stand down!- Star-Lord walked out of the Milano, followed by Gamora, Drax and Groot. -Oh, wow.- Quill stopped himself when he saw the X-Men. -Who are you?- Cyclops asked. -I am Groot.- Groot said, waving at them. -And I’m Star-Lord.- -Who?- Wolverine scrunched his face. -Star-Lord, man!- Peter held his arms up. -And he said Terrans knew him.- Gamora commented. -That is Drax the Destroyer, the trash panda is Rocket, and she’s Gamora.- Star-Lord introduced his teammates. -The most dangerous woman in the universe.- She smirked. -We’ll see about that.- Phoenix replied. -I am Groot.- -Yes, we know you are Groot.- Gambit looked up at the humanoid tree. -No. He is just able to say those three words. In that order.- Rocket explained. -He said “We are the fricking Guardians of the Galaxy”. Only he didn’t use “fricking”.- Jean told his teammates, revealing she could understand Groot through telepathy. Rocket looked at Grey surprised. -I’m a telepath.- She explained, reading his mind. -Oh, hell no! You ain’t reading my mind!- The Raccoon shook his head. -What are you doing here?- Cyclops asked. -Nova Prime sent us…- Star-Lord explained. -Wait, what are YOU doing here?- -We were sent by Director Brand.- Beast replied. -Ugh, S.W.O.R.D….- Gamora rolled her eyes. -But you love swords!- Drax exclaimed. -Not… Not that kind of sword, Drax.- She shook her head. Suddenly, an explosion went off at a distance. -Well, now we know where to go.- Angel said, as he started flying towards the source of the blast. The rest of the X-Men and the Guardians followed him. -So… You come here often?- Star-Lord asked Kitty. -Uh… No. It’s my first time in space.- -Ooooh, first times… I can’t even remember mine, if I’m honest.- Pryde looked at him and scrunched her face. -IN SPACE! In space!- Colossus stood between Kitty and Quill. -Are you okay, love?- The metallic mutant asked. -Yes, thank you Piotr.- She smiled. When both teams got there, they found a woman on the floor as soldiers surrounded her. -Lilandra Neramani, you are arrested for subversion against Emperor D'Ken.- One of the guards said, ready to cuff her. Without hesitation, Phoenix blasted cosmic fire at the soldiers, disintegrating them. -W-Who are you…?- Lilandra looked at them in awe, as Star-Lord helped her up. -We’re the X-Men.- Scott introduced his team. -And we’re…- Peter started his introduction, but Lilandra interrupted him. -You’re the Guardians of the Galaxy. I’ve heard about you.- The Princess nodded. Quill smiled and looked at Cyclops from the corner of his eye. -Why are you here?- Lilandra asked. -We were sent here to help you.- Storm explained. -Abigail Brand is scared about the fate of the whole universe.- Beast added. -So you know about my brother and the M’Kraan Crystal?- -Yes.- Wolverine replied. -What is your name?- Neramani pointed at Jean. -She’s Jean Grey…- Cyclops said. -I’m Phoenix.- She corrected him. -You… You possess powers I have never seen in my life.- The Princess said, impressed. -Thank you.- Grey smiled. Only by seeing her smile, Cyclops realized how rarely that happened lately. -They’re probably going to send the Imperial Guard after me.- -What’s that?- Cannonball asked. -It is a legion of superpowered champions who act as enforcers of Imperial law. Since D'Ken is Emperor and I am “subversive”, they are after me.- Groot walked to Phoenix. -I am Groot.- He said. However, she could listen a very different thing: “Jean Grey, you are everything that I love about the human race. Sometimes I dream and when I dream, I dream of living on Earth, embracing all the culture and beauty you humans radiate. As if inside each one of you is a little sun beaming with eternal life and energy. To just walk among you and feel the glory of your spirit as it cascades from one to another would be my greatest honor. Instead, I have sworn to help protect you in any way I can, for if I could live the rest of my days knowing that I have made the Earth just a little safer and your lives just a little happier.” Truly moved by the Flora Colossus’ words, Jean reached out and hugged the talking tree. -Thank you, Groot.- She smiled genuinely. That was the old Jean Grey. The Jean Grey Scott fell in love with. Suddenly, two flying beings approached the scene. -Gladiator and Smasher…- Lilandra whispered. -They are Guardsmen.- -I’ll handle them.- Phoenix rose to their level. Gladiator drew in air and blew it at Jean, who resisted it firmly. Phoenix flew towards her opponent and punched his chest. In retaliation, he fired a heat beam from his eyes, but it did not affect the mutant at all. At full speed, Smasher flew towards Grey and started punching her repeatedly. Unharmed, Jean pulled her flight patches from her telekinetically, making her fall to the ground and knocking her unconscious. Then, Phoenix turned to Kallark and blasted cosmic fire at him. Surprisingly, he could withstand it, albeit the Shi’ar was slightly harmed. The Dark influence within her started to show and, enraged, Jean picked the Guardsman up telekinetically. She started throwing him around, making him hit buildings and vehicles and destroying everything around them. Finally, she broke through his psi resistance and knocked him unconscious, making him fall from tremendous heights. When Phoenix went back to ground level, everyone around her was in awe, especially Princess Lilandra. -Now I am absolutely certain. You are the most powerful being I have ever met.- She praised her. -Those were the finest Guardsmen.- However, Phoenix did not reply to her comments. Slightly awkward after getting the cold shoulder, Lilandra looked at the X-Men and Guardians. -Try to keep peace within the city. Help any “subversives”. I will face my brother.- Then she turned to the red head. -And you will come with me.- Phoenix nodded and teleported herself and the Shi’ar to the M’Kraan Crystal, as D'Ken was about to tap into its power. -D'Ken! Stop right now!- Lilandra ordered. The man turned to her and chuckled. -You’re not Majestrix, Lilandra. I am Emperor.- -Phoenix…- The Princess looked at her powerful aide, who paralyzed him mentally. -Now, you WILL listen to me.- The Shi’ar walked to her brother. She looked at Jean. -Get him away from the Crystal.- Immediately, Jean did so, pushing D'Ken against the wall. -You have ordered your own sister’s arrest. Does that not make you feel… Anything? No regret? No shame?- The Emperor looked at his sister, powerless. -I should ask Phoenix to kill you right now. After all, for the greater good of the Empire… Sacrifices must be made… But I will not. I am not like you, brother.- Lilandra looked at Grey. -Let him go.- However, D'Ken’s eyes were the only part of his body that was moving. Suddenly, he started shaking uncontrollably. -What is happening?!- -He is about to die. One’s mind cannot be paralyzed for a long time.- Phoenix smirked. -LET HIM GO! IT IS AN ORDER!- -I do not follow your orders. I make my own.- Dark Phoenix smiled evilly, as D'Ken fell unconscious. -He is still alive. Just catatonic… And incurably insane, when… IF, he wakes up.- Dark Phoenix was about to leave when Lilandra threw her spear at her. However, it became frozen midair. -Pathetic.- The mutant chuckled, throwing it back at the Princess. -GUARDS! GET HER!- Lilandra screamed. With extreme ease, the redhead disintegrated the Shi’ar, who were now loyal to the Princess in the Emperor’s absence. - Walking away, Dark Phoenix destroyed a Shi’ar starship, making it drop from the sky. -SHE IS A MENACE! SHE SHOULD BE ENDED FOREVER TO SAFEGUARD THE COSMOS!- Lilandra screamed. The X-Men gathered around Dark Phoenix. -Jean! What did you do?- Cyclops asked. She smirked evilly, and teleported herself and the rest of the team back to Earth. Professor X got to the courtyard where Phoenix had just teleported his team and the Blackbird. -What happened?!- -We tried helping an alien race but… Something happened with Jean.- Beast explained. Cypher ran out of the Mansion visibly disturbed. -The cells… They… The villains… They were opened!- The New Mutant exclaimed. The Dark Phoenix rose above the rest of the team, her former green outfit turning red. -Hear me, X-Men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I AM PHOENIX!- Psylocke ran towards Jean, her psi-katana in hand. The fiery mutant chuckled and tapped into her mind, absorbing her unique skills and knocking her unconscious. Now, she was able to create psionic constructs just like Betsy. The freed villains started attacking the school violently, and the X-Men ran to battle them. After she descended to ground level, Mr. Sinister approached the Dark Phoenix. -I have an offer.- He spoke up. -I know. I was waiting for you. I read your mind.- -What do you say?- He smiled. -You really know how to make me even stronger?- -I’ve done my research. You know Jean Grey is not your first host.- -I agree.- The Phoenix smiled. Essex was about to teleport them to his lab, but the redhead beat him to it, vanishing from the X-Mansion. In Sinister’s lab, Jean Grey laid on a metallic hard surface, as the evil scientist looked down at her, smirking. Notes * Dark Phoenix's sprite was made by M:AA Wiki User:Ami7mina. * Gladiator, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax and Rocket Raccoon's sprites were made by M:AAFF Wiki User:Danny R.R. * Professor X's sprite was made by User:Nekhene. * Bobby Drake's sprite was made by User:Loupi. * The Shi'ar soldiers' sprites were made by M:AAFF Wiki User:Agentk98. Gallery PhoenixVsTheBrotherhood-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix vs the Brotherhood 1 (8).jpg|Phoenix using her telekinesis Blackbird&Milano-ThePhoenix.png|The X-Men meet the Guardians of the Galaxy StarLordMeetsKittyPryde-ThePhoenix.png|"Are you okay, love?" PhoenixVsShiarGuards-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix saves Princess Lilandra SmasherVsPhoenix-ThePhoenix.png|Smasher vs Phoenix PhoenixVsGladiator-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix breaks through Gladiator's psi block Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0001.png|Phoenix attacks Gladiator Tumblr_n4wwk5iv4K1rl14rno9_1280.png|Phoenix giving in to the Dark Influence LilandraEnragedAtPhoenix-ThePhoenix.png|"SHE IS A MENACE! SHE SHOULD BE ENDED FOREVER TO SAFEGUARD THE COSMOS!" DarkPhoenixRises-ThePhoenix.png|"Hear me, X-Men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I AM PHOENIX!" DarkPhoenixVsPsylocke-ThePhoenix.png|Dark Phoenix attacks Psylocke DarkPhoenix&MrSinister-ThePhoenix.png|Dark Phoenix teams up with Mr. Sinister Nathaniel_Essex_(Earth-1010).png|Mr. Sinister smirks down at Jean Grey Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Dark Phoenix Saga Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phoenix Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Pryde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Piotr Rasputin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rogue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kurt Wagner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warren Worthington III (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Douglas Ramsey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Essex (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor Creed (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frederick Dukes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Abigail Brand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sentient World Observation and Response Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Quill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gamora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Arthur Douglas (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rocket Raccoon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Groot (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lilandra Neramani (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:D'Ken Neramani (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Imperial Guard (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kallark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Isabel Kane (Earth-1010)/Appearances